michiganiafandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Monk
Earth Monks are a pacifist group that worship the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Earth Monks believe that all life derives its power from the elements, and the only way to find true enlightenment is to be as close to nature as possible. The Monks are vegetarian, and hold nature in the highest regard. Currently the vast majority of Earth Monks reside in Royale temple, on the Southern point of Isle Royale. Beliefs Earth Monks strive to be at one with nature. They believe all life is derived from the four elements, and the only way to find true enlightenment is to fit perfectly into the ecosystem. Any obstruction of nature is frowned upon. Earth Monks are strictly vegetarians, and do not eat meat. They observe that it is natural for humans to eat meat, but because it would require so many animal deaths to feed their numbers, possibly destabilizing the ecosystem, they farm instead. They go to great measures not to interfere with the ecostsystem of Isle Royale. Mainland Earth Monks, however, may eat meat if the animal's numbers need to be culled. When hunting, mainland Monks only use weapons they could have forged themself, from nature. Upon the death of an animal a ceremony is carried out, returning their spirit to the "Grand Cycle." The Grand Cycle is the name assigned to the omnipotent creator of the Universe. Although the cycle is not sentient, in some way it controls everything that happens on earth. Upon death animal spirits return to the great cycle so they can be used in the cycle again. The Monks believe nothing dies permanently, its energy is just transfered through the cycle indefinitely. From the Earth energy grows a plant, then the energy is transferred into a herbivore, then into a carnivore, and then back to the earth. History It is not known who the first Monks were, it is possible a pre-apocalypse spiritual guru had these beliefs, and during and after the plague he gathered a sizeable following. All that is known is that the Monks lived somewhere in the old Survivalist empire. After their formation the Monks made a pilgrimage to the Wilds of Superior. At this point in their history the Monks numbered 500. In 2036, amid the aftermath of war with the C.S.S logging grew in the dense Superior forests to feed the rebuilding process of Mackinaw and other affected cities throughout the Nation. Short of armed insurrection the Monks tried everything to slow down the logging process as much as possible. They pleaded with the Superior Government that this sort of logging would be unsustainable. To appease the Monks, who had grown to be quite influental and well-liked throughout the State, Superior enstated Quotas for logging limiting the timber to a reasonable number per year. Upon discovery of Isle Royale, the most senior Monks left to explore this fabled "untouched paradise." Upon return, another group of Monks departed once again to establish a grand temple. A temple that could house 300 monks or more, and could be a permanent home for those to seek enlightenment in peace. Upon completion of the grand temple the vast majority of Monks moved to the island to meditate and find enlightenment, on the "most natural island in the nation." The Monks that stayed behind set up a Southern temple, to house the remaining Monks. Though not as connected to the Great cycle, the Southern Earth temple became a center of safety for converts, beggars, and the wounded. It served as a continental center to the outside world, hundreds of men, women and children from all over the continent traveled to learn the ways of the Earth Monks. Some Monks set out to travel all over North America, aiming to help those in need and to spread the word of their religion. Only those who had shown complete dedication to the Four Elements as well as the Great cycle would be permitted to live out the rest of their life on Isle Royale.